Happy New Year Raven
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: When Beast Boy asks Raven if she would head to her favorite place in the US, and Raven says yes, would will happen on their way there? BBxRae One-shot


(AN:) HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!

Yes, I know I'm late but I got this idea just now when I was looking at another story

AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

**Warning: Raven is OOC**

This takes place after Trouble in Tokyo and Things Change, btw.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, New York, Time Square, Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z **and I think that's everything I used...but if I forgot something **I don't own that** either.

Alright, let's get rolling.

* * *

"Hey Raven?"

"Beast Boy? It's 3 in the morning. What are you doing up this early?" Raven asked, looking up from her book.

"I know I'm not suppose to be up on your special time but there's something I wanted to asked you and I can't sleep unless I do," Beast Boy explained as he walked over and sat across from Raven on the table.

"And that something would be?" Raven asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I know it's not your thing to go outside a lot, but," Beast Boy said as he was scratching the back of his neck.

"But?" Raven repeated. Him scratching his neck? Yeah, this should be good.

"You know how in two week it's New Years eve?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I know," Raven said, sighting.

"And how the big crystal ball falls at midnight in New York?"

"At Time Square? Yeah," Raven said, getting interested in knowing what Beast Boy was going to ask her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go there, with me. I mean not as, like together, just best friends. Or if you want then we can just go as friends but it would make me happy if we did go as best friends because I mean, why would we go together and-" Beast Boy started rambling but his mouth was covered with Raven's hand.

"I get it," Raven said with an almost full smile, "You want to take me to my most favorite place in the world, right?"

All Beast Boy could do was nod his head.

"And you want to spend as much time there as we can before the ball drops?" Raven asked again.

Beast Boy nodded his head again.

"And how are we going to get there?" Raven asked, letting go of his mouth.

"I got a car for my last birthday from the Doom Patrol. I was wondering if you just wanted to take a nice car ride," Beast Boy said softly.

"I actually," Raven started, "would love that. Be ready by 12?"

"Ok, see you then," Beast Boy said as he got up and walked back to his room.

"A road trip with Beast Boy," Raven thought out loud, "Wonder what's going to happen."

----------

"Someone's dressed up for something," Robin said over is newspaper. How he done that, no one knew.

"What? Can't I have normal clothes on?" Raven asked. She was wearing a purple peace sign shirt, light blue jeans, and blue flats. Her hair was up in a high pony tail except for two strands.

"So then what excuse are you going to use for those two suitcases, your jacket and backpack?" Cyborg asked from behind the kitchen counter.

"Alright, fine, I'm going somewhere, happy?" Raven said, giving up.

"And where are you going?" Robin asked as he placed his paper down on the table as Starfire brought him a bowl of cereal.

"Somewhere with Beast Boy," Raven mumbled. Robin chocked on his cereal.

"Somewhere with Beast Boy?" Cyborg and Robin repeated together.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Raven asked.

"N-nothing, it's just that you guys can't stand each other for more than two minutes," Cyborg mentioned.

"Alright Rae I got my bags in the car," Beast Boy said as he walked into the Common Room looking at a piece of paper. He was wearing a green american eagle shirt, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers, "All I need to do is get your stuff and we'll go."

"Beast Boy," Starfire called.

Beast Boy looked up and saw two mouths open.

"Guys, you're going to catch flies if you stand there all day," Beast Boy commented as Raven giggled. That caused Cyborg and Robin's mouth to fall farther down.

"And that's our cue to leave," Raven said as she gave Beast Boy her stuff, grabbed her backpack, and they walked out.

"Be back in about three weeks," Beast Boy called over his shoulder.

Cyborg and Robin then fell to the floor.

"Please, what is the matter?" Starfire asked, confused on Robin's and Cyborg's behavior.

----------

Raven followed Beast Boy into the garage where the vehicles where. The one that stood out the most was a 2006 silver Honda pilot. (**An: Yes, I'm in love with them**)

"Is that yours?" Raven asked pointing at the pilot.

"Yup, that's it," Beast Boy answered as he walked over to the trunk, opened it, and carefully placed her stuff in there.

"What's with the little camera?" Raven asked another question as Beast Boy closed the trunk.

"Come to the front and you'll see," Beast Boy said as he walked to the driver's seat, "Now, please give your attention to the GPS," Beast Boy said as he was talking in a deep voice, Not only is it a GPS but it's also a handy camera screen. If, let's say, a driver needs to back out of a parking lot, all he or she has to do is watch the screen to see what's behind him or her so he or she won't back into any other cars or people."

"Wonderful," Raven said as she was lightly clapping her hands.

"Thank you, thank you," Beast Boy said as he was bowing, "Now come on," He said as he was talking in his normal voice, "Let's hide the road."

----------

Cyborg and Robin were pacing back and forth across the Common Room with their hands behind their backs.

"Why would Raven want to spend time with Beast Boy?" Cyborg thought out loud.

"Unless it's a bet they're doing," Robin suggested.

"Why would Raven have a bet with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, because maybe she felt like it."

"Friends, please," Starfire said as she placed her hands on both the guys chest, "Why do you need to think about it?"

"We're just worried, that's all," Robin answered.

"Beast Boy's a big boy now Robin," Starfire reminded as she placed a hand on his cheek, "You don't need to worry about him. And the same does with Raven, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I guess Star's right," Cyborg said, "Maybe we don't have to worry about Green Boy anymore."

"I can't help but do," Robin mumbled as he sat on the couch.

"Our little man is going up," Cyborg said.

----------

"How you doing Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he looked in his rear view mirror.

"That girl was so lucky you were able to pull me away," Raven replied as she was in the middle seats. They were folded down and she was sitting in her yoga position meditating, "Or else I would have torn her hair off her head."

"Raven, thanks. It's nice to know you're there to look out for me," Beast Boy said, starting to blush.

"You're welcome. If there's another girl who even tries to flirt I'll knock her head off her body," Raven admitted, "How long do we have till we get there?"

"We're in Illinois right now so we got three states until we get to your favorite one," Beast Boy said as he scratched his chin.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Thanks for the road trip. I needed it," Raven said as she opened one eye and looked at Beast Boy. He caught her smiling in his rear mirror.

"Anything for you Rae, you know that."

"I know," She said as she went back to meditation, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose."

----------

"Robin to Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy," Robin called as he, Cyborg, and Starfire were sitting in front of the big screen.

"Beast Boy here," Beast Boy said as he took a sip of his soda, "What's up?"

"Friend! You are unharmed!" Starfire yelled as she jumped in excitement.

"Of course I'm ok. What did you think, I went on suicide mode?" Beast Boy asked.

"So where are you? I can't find you anywhere on my map," Cyborg said as he was looking a map of Jump City on one of the little computers.

"We're not in San Francisco," Raven said as she sat on the passenger's seat, "We're actually half way across the United States."

"What?" Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg said together, "Why?"

"What, I can't give Raven a present for New Years?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, of course you can," Robin started, still shocked, "But couldn't you tell us where you guys were heading?"

"Nope," Beast Boy answered as Raven laughed, "Beast Boy and Raven out."

The screen then went black leaving three shocked Titans.

"Do you think they're running away together?" Cyborg asked.

"I hope not," Robin whispered.

----------

"I can't believe they're so worried about us," Raven said as she was resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder while holding on to his arm.

"They just think I'm still the irresponsible little kid I used to be," Beast Boy said as he loved the feeling. He never wanted the moment to end.

"Well," Raven said as she looked up at him, "I don't think you are."

"And that's why you're my best friend," Beast Boy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Aw, I feel special," Raven said as she giggled.

"You should," Beast Boy said as he rested his head on hers, "I'm really glad you came with me."

"I am too. It made me think that maybe you're not that big an idiot after all," Raven admitted.

_New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

Raven head shot up from Beast Boy's shoulder. Were they finally here?

"We're here Rae," Beast Boy said as he pulled up to a hotel.

Raven unbuckled her seat belt and ran out. It was true, the smell of New York made her doing flips inside.

"Come on," Beast Boy said as he grabbed their backs and walked inside.

"May I help you?" The lady at the first desk said.

"Uh yeah," Beast Boy said, "I'm Garfield Logan."

"Ah yes, Garfield Logan and friend. Jerry, take Mr. Logan's things and show them to the honeymoon suite," The lady said as she handed keys to a boy who looked like he was in his twenties. Jerry brought over a cart and loaded the suitcases in.

"The honeymoon suite? I ordered two separate rooms," Beast Boy said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan, but the other rooms were already booked so we have you the honeymoon one. You said you were bringing a friend so we thought you wouldn't mind," The lady explained.

"I-but-we-I mean she's-I'm," Beast Boy stumbled.

"This way Mr. Logan," Jerry said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Oh Rae, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't get mad," Beast Boy said as he turned around and faced her.

She laughed, "It's fine. Maybe it won't be that bad. Come on," Raven said as he grabbed Beast Boy's hand and followed Jerry.

After waiting for about three minutes, Raven and Beast Boy reached a door with a big heart on it.

"Wow, talk about privacy," Raven commented.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Logan, here's your suite," Jerry said as he gave Beast Boy the keys.

"We're not-" Beast Boy began but was interrupted by Raven.

"Leave it, they're not going to listen anyways," Raven whispered as she opened the door and walked in.

"Whoa," Raven and Beast Boy said together as they walked into the room.

The first thing thing they saw was the tub, bed, and couches were a shape of a heart.

"This is perfect," Raven said sarcastically.

----------

_Days later; New Years Eve:_

"Raven, get up," Beast Boy called.

"Not now," Raven whined, "Give me five more minutes."

"No Raven, you really need to get up," Beast Boy said again.

"Why?" Raven asked, having her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes and see."

She listen to him. She opened her eyes, and screamed.

"Gosh Rae, if you really love me all you can do is tell me, not sleep with me," Beast Boy said as he got up from the couch where he was sleeping.

"How did it? When did I? Why did I?" Raven asked herself as she kept looking at the sofa back to the bed where she was sleeping over and over again.

"Is my chest really that comfortable Rae?" Beast Boy joked.

Raven looked down and saw Beast Boy was actually shirtless. This caused Raven to blush a bright red color.

"And that red color means it was the greatest thing you've slept on," Beast Boy said as he laughed. Raven just smiled embarrassingly.

"Don't worry Raven, I know you just slept walk, it happens to you a lot," Beast Boy said as he gave her a hug and rested his chin on her head.

"I do?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm staying up late, you usually walk into the room and ask me these crazy questions," Beast Boy explained as he was started to rock her, "How was my day, when am I going to sleep, what time did the movie start, when are the waffles going to be ready, stuff like that."

Raven smiled again. Was she always sleepwalking?

"So how about we hang out?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the clock and it was about to be 4 in the afternoon.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Raven said as she went to go change.

_'Just wait Raven,' _Beast Boy thought, _'Tonight's going to be the night you're going to remember forever._'

----------

_New Years Eve; 11:50_

"Look at all these people," Beast Boy said as he and Raven were standing near the front gate. Everyone else there were starting to get excited.

"I can't believe that in ten minutes, we're going to start a new year," Raven said as she was snuggled in Beast Boy's old soccer jacket.

"Yeah, remember the first time we all met?" Beast Boy asked.

"I remember it like it just happened yesterday. That day, will never be forgotten I can tell you that," Raven said as she waved her finger.

"I don't plan on forgetting that day," Beast Boy said.

_11:52_

"Seeing how much time that's left is getting me excited," Beast Boy said as he started jumping up and down.

"Well, it's one of the wonderful days of the year," Raven mentioned, "It gets everyone excited."

"I'm just really excited that you're here to spend the day with me and not the others," Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear, making shivers go up her spine.

"Correction, I've spend two whole weeks with you," Raven added.

"And I haven't made you gone mad yet! This has to be a new world record!" Beast Boy remembered, looking over at the crystal ball hanging up high in the air.

"Yes, it should," Raven couldn't agree more.

_11:54_

"Six minutes left," Raven whispered, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" Beast Boy turned and faced her.

"What do you think of me?" Raven asked.

"Rae, you're my bestist friend in the whole world," Beast Boy said in a little kid's voice.

"I mean more than that," Raven said shyly.

"As in more than friends?" Beast Boy asked, afraid of the topic.

"Yeah, I mean, do you think any guy would ever want to, you know, date me?"

_11:55_

"He'll be a big jerk if he doesn't want to," Beast Boy said.

"Why's that?"

"Raven, to me, you're a perfect girl most guys would want. I mean, you're trustworthy, a great listener, quiet on the outside but loud on the inside. You're the kind of girl I would want to date," Beast Boy blurted out the last few words, but didn't regret saying them.

"Really? So, if you could date me, would you?"

"Well, considering the fact we couldn't stand each other for more than two minutes without breaking something," Beast Boy started.

_11:56_

"Forget about the things we can't stand about each other," Raven interrupted, "If you could ask any girl out from the Teen Titans, who would you?"

"What is this, twenty questions to figure out who I like?" Beast Boy asked.

"You could say that."

"Alright, if I could ask anyone out, I would ask..."

_11:57_

"You would ask?" Raven repeated.

"You said anyone from the Teen Titans, right?" Beast Boy questioned, "Even the ones who were a titan?"

Raven nodded her head. She wanted to know who it was already, but she had a feeling on who it is from the last thing Beast Boy asked her.

"Hm, well Rae, I'd go for a girl who wears blue, has short hair, and loves the color blue and green together," Beast Boy explained.

_11:58_

Someone who wears blue, short hair, and loves the color blue and green? That sounds like someone familiar.

"Know who I'm talking about Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he was still looking into Raven's amethyst colored eyes.

"Actually, I don't," Raven said.

"You don't? I thought I made it obvious."

"You did? Guess I can't think.

_11:59_

"Come on, you can do it. It's real easy," Beast Boy said. He needed her to guess it so his plan could be perfect.

"Someone who wears blue, has short hair, and loves the color blue and green," Raven echoed.

"She's the one," Beast Boy said, smiling at the look of Raven's face. She was thinking too hard when it was obvious!

"I seriously don't know who!" Raven said laughing. The way Beast Boy was looking at her was pressuring her.

"Raven," Beast Boy started.

_10_

"Which girls wears blue?"

_9_

"Me, Jinx and Kole," Raven answered.

_8_

"Now who has short hair out of those three?"

_7_

"Kole and I."

_6_

"What's Kole's favorite color?"

_5_

"Purple and pink."

_4_

"So who does that leave with?"

_3_

"Me?"

_2_

"So who would I want to go out with?"

"Me?" Raven echoed.

_1_

_"Happy New Year!" _The crowd shouted.

Beast Boy locked his lips with hers as everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year Raven," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for another long lasting kiss she waited for years to have.

----------

_The next day_

"Yes, more then thousands of people were arrived at Times Square, New York for the ball drop. There was people all over the world everywhere you looked," Eric Thomas, reporter of 7 news San Francisco, reported.

"Oh, how I wished Beast Boy and Raven were here to have enjoyed the night with us," Starfire said from over the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, it's weird how they weren't here for one of the important nights," Cyborg said.

"It doesn't matter, it's they're fault," Robin thought out loud as Starfire walked over and handed Robin his morning coffee.

"That's not all who were there," another reported, Terry McSweeney, said, "There was even two out of the five famous people."

"You mean the Teen Titans?" Eric asked.

"Cyborg, turn up the volume," Starfire yelled.

Cyborg grabbed the remote from the coffee table and made the volume as loud as it could be.

"Remember when they went to Tokyo for a mission?"

"Yeah, then Robin and Starfire started dating. So, what?"

"Well, You know the green and pale one?" Terry asked.

"You mean Raven and Beast Boy?" Eric reminded Terry of the real names.

"Yeah, they were actually there at Times Square, but the other Titans weren't," Terry said.

"Really? What were the doing there?" Eric asked.

"What do you think? They were sharing a moment together on one of the romantic nights," Terry answered as a picture of Beast Boy and Raven popped up, kissing each other on New Years Eve.

Robin spit his coffee out when he saw the picture. Cyborg's jaw dropped to the floor and Starfire gasped.

"Looks like Robin and Starfire aren't the only Teen Titans who are now dating, eh Eric?" Terry asked.

"You got that right, you think Cyborg will find a girlfriend?"

"Well if he doesn't, then he can wait for the next New Years eve."

"Beast Boy, and Raven? Kissing?!" Robin and Cyborg screamed.

----------

"Raven," Beast Boy called.

"What now?" Raven asked, whining again.

"I just wanted to say, I love you," Beast Boy smiled as he pulled Raven closer to his body.

"That's the fourteenth time you told me that," Raven said, turning to face Beast Boy.

"I know, just want to make sure you don't forget it," Beast Boy said as he pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Beast Boy, thanks again for the trip," Raven said as she peeked him on the cheek.

"Enjoy it while you can, we leave in a week."

"Oh don't worry, I will."

* * *

(AN:) The end :D


End file.
